The Library
by Lizzydrawz
Summary: A short story about an ordinary girl who finds herself in an anime...


The Library  
*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*  
Rachel was your average day weeaboo, completely obsessed with all kinds of manga and anime. Her room was filled with every kind of anime fandom you could imagine; her walls were plastered with neko posters, her shelves were completely covered with anime merchandise, she was in a harem club at school, and she even fantasized daily life to the extreme point of calling herself Miyuki chan. She had the worst obsession which could not be surpassed any living being or entity. She was the definition of weeaboo.  
One day she was walking to the library, fantasizing she had just been trapped inside a video game being forced to fight adorable Neko samurais in order to escape. As she daydreamed, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her latest achievement. The harem club had come up with a plan to sneak the highest quality of mangas into the book History of Wheat Farming Volume IV. She bubbled with joy at the thought of reading manga in the library, especially since it was notoriously strict. One kid claimed he snapped his fingers in the "silent reading" section and the librarian threw him out the window! Rachel smirked, "I won't get caught!" she whispered with a Japanese accent.  
When she arrived at the library, she slowly snuck over to the bookshelves and pulled out her book of salvation, the History of Wheat Farming. She tip toed over into the silent reading section, desiring to be disturbed by no one as she read the beautiful contents of the pages. It turns out her club's plan wasn't just for show, there, in the book, contained the glorious forbidden manga. She could barely contain her excitement as she scrambled through the delicate pages, a new surprise around every flip of the page. After about 15 minutes of this, she felt the dust from the old book (which no one obviously read) tingle her nose and she let out a small sneeze.  
ACHOooo  
She quickly wiped the almost dripping snot and continued to dig through her book. Suddenly she stopped, realizing the library was dead quiet. And I mean DEAD QUIET. The people on the computers stopped typing, the people reading stopped flipping pages, even the pedestrians stopped walking. Everything was perfectly still. This made Rachel shiver a little but she tried tried to ignore the silence and awkwardly started flipping pages in her manga. Everyone continued to be perfectly still, staring off into the distance with eerie, blank expressions.  
This went on for 10 minutes before Rachel stopped trying to ignore the silence started getting legitimately freaked out. Suddenly, all at once, the people stood up. Still staring in the same direction with their same dull expression. Rachel gave a nervous laugh as she started backing away to the nearest exit. The people all slowly turned their heads towards Rachel, same expressions and everything. Their eyes seemed clouded and dull. Rachel started sweating heavily as the people's faces began to warp into a twisted shape. Each face became completely unrecognizable but each had one distinct figure in common. They all had wide smiles, with blood slowly oozing out. Rachel thought she was either going to have a panic attack or fight her way through the zombies that stood before her. She suddenly felt a heavy pressure in her head and she found herself sitting in her chair, with the students doing their own thing. "Was it just a dream?" She thought.  
A hand reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder. It had the feeling of a muscular man, it even had hair on its knuckles. Rachel had to hold her breathe to not let out a scream. She slowly looked behind her and it was the notoriously strict librarian. Rachel had to prevent herself from sobbing as the librarian slowly lowered her head so she was right next to Rachel's ear. Rachel shook in terror as the librarian whispered in her ear:  
"Bless you"

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this short story! This is my very first fanfic and I am pleased with how it turned out! Please leave a review so that I may be notified of what I could improve and I will see you bros next time!


End file.
